The Mysteries of Sarah Hideki
by Artemis's Hunter Candace
Summary: {LAME TITLE, I KNOW} Sarah Hideki is your everyday normal schoolgirl. But she has a secret. Nobody knows where her parents are and why she's living under someone else's roof, but can this be a mystery that Conan Edogawa can solve? Sarah currently attends Teitan Elementary and as the path narrows down, with many mysteries, will she be able to confront the one who shrank her?
1. Sarah and Boredom!

**Detective Conan: The Mysteries of Sarah Hideki**

**Disclaimer: **_**Ugh. **_**I really hate these. XD**

**Sarah: **_**You're actually making a Detective Conan fic? How about your other stories?**_

**Me: Eh, I'll finish them.**

**Sarah: What are you planning to do with me?**

**ME: You'll see.**

**Chapter 1: Boredom **

**Time: 8 AM**

**Place: Teitan Elementary**

**Quote: ****"Ms. Kobayashi, 'ease 'all me, Hideki-kun."**

I am Sarah Hideki, a 7 year old girl with pigtails and ribbons in her silver hair. Yeah, that's right. Not. I was originally a 16 year old girl until I _shrank_.

Did I say that right? Yes, it's true. I shrank by magic. Oh, mock my sense of humor, won't you? You think it's funny, huh? Being 7 years old again, starting grade school again, ugh. Laugh, c'mon.

It was 8 AM and the sun shines brilliantly down at a building, Teitan Elementary. Yes, that's the school where my nii-chan enrolled me into. His name is Kuroba Kaito.

Why don't we have the same name? You see, my parents were on a business trip overseas and they are _so _annoying. Note my sarcasm. They sent me to live with the Kuroba family for a while - I don't know when they will come back.

Mom and oba-san, Chikage, were close friends, so okaa-san agreed to take care of me. After Mom dropped me off, suddenly I shrank. Funny, is it? No. The Kurobas now think that I am 7 fricken years old! Yeah, anyway, 'nough info all ready. By the way I speak Osaka-ben accent. {We live in Osaka-ben – actually I don't know my geography very well. Oh well. Wow I said 'well' 2 times! Make that 3!}

So here I am, pacing back and forth in the hallway. My class is 1-B. Boy, I _can't wait to meet _my new classmates. Sarcasm again.

"Sarah, you may come in now," Ms. Kobayashi calls me in. Ms. Kobayashi says my name like this: Se-ir-ah.

I grumble and enter the room.

There are whispers coming from my 'new' classmates, except I feel a chill run down my spine. It feels oddly familiar – like the BO {Black Organization} scent. Each BO member has a particular scent. It's not like I'm a part of it, but I can somehow sense their presence when one's nearby. My parents were a part of the BO. They didn't want me to get involved, so they sent me to the Kurobas. They are Seira Hideki {Mom}, a scientist, and Keiichiro Nagasaki {Dad}, another scientist.

"Oi, oi, 'ice to 'eet ya, from Osaka-ben, yo," I smiled in my Osaka-ben accent with my hands in my pocket. I write my name on the board like: サラ秀樹.

"Sarah-chan, you may sit behind Yoshida-san over there," Ms. Kobayashi says.

I glare at her and state:

"Ms. Kobayashi, 'ease 'all me Hideki-kun. You 'eople 'ave ta earn me trust to call 'e Sarah-chan. 'oi I 'ant 'ou ta, 'cause 'ou're me 'riend." {Or I want you to because you are my friend}

"Uh ok, Hideki-kun, please sit behind Yoshida-san over there," she points awkwardly.

I sigh and walk to the desk behind Yoshida-san.

Now, let the boredom begin.

**WORDS FROM THE AUTHOR:**

**Uh HELLO minna! Another fanfic! Hooray! I'll finish, er, my stories.**

**Yeah, my OC Sarah is the total opposite of Ran. She's scared easily, sensitive, cries a lot, and tries to act cool on the outside, but on the inside she's scared (for example, speaking in front of a lot of people). Also, her personality is what makes it hard for her to make friends. Well, there was an accident that made her like that, which will be explained later chapters. 'nough info for now! Yeah, I'll try to write in Osaka accent. ^_^**

_**Vocabulary: **_

_***Mock: To mimic or copy**_

_***Minna: Everyone in Japanese**_

**Japanese honorifics used: **

***Honorifics: a title or term of respect**

***onii -**_**chan**_**: Older brother**

***-Chan: Cute – for close friends and families, also for both male and female**

***-san: Used for someone with very high respect – Mr., Mrs. , Miss**

***-Kun**

***Oba-san: Used for adults between 25-60**

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Sarah, Held Hostage and Memories!

**Chapter 2: Sarah, Held Hostage!**

**Disclaimer: THESE THINGS SHOULD NOT EVEN EXIST. I WON'T SAY IT.**

**Me: Yay! Here's another chapter! And we are going to meet Conan Edogawa/ Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri, and Mouri Kogoro!**

**REVIEWS: **

**Sora Maro: Thanks for reviewing! Well, the reason why Sarah has silver hair is because Sarah wanted to dye her hair blue, but somehow ended up getting silver… And hahaha! Sarah fails at mixing colors together. She didn't want to buy hair dye just to make her hair blue because Chikage wouldn't allow it. It would create a mess. Anyway continue to read my story! XD**

**Time: 11:30 PM**

**Place: Shibuya Train Station**

"Man, Sarah-chan sure is late," complains Genta.

"Yeah, she said she would meet us at the movies…" adds Ayumi.

"We're going to miss Kamen Yaiba, too!" states Mitsuhiko.

"Just where is she?"

Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko wait and wait. An hour passes by.

"Geez! Maybe she forgot about today," says Genta.

"Maybe."

**{Meanwhile}**

"Ah, Okino Youko!" exclaims Mouri Kogoro. "She's so…"

The TV screen makes static noises.

"Hey! What…"

"Sorry oji-san! I just wanted to see the news!"

"Oi, Conan! What are you doing watching the news for?"

"Oh, um…" Conan rubs the back of his head. "It is interesting?"

"_This is just in. A local bank has been robbed. And the thief seems to be armed with a gun!" The lady news reporter exclaims. "Oh… Hey! What…"_

"_The thief! He has a kid!" People scream._

"_OK, this is just in! The thief has taken a kid…"_

WOOSH! The cameras are out because the thief shoots the glass.

"So a bank robber, huh? Seems like cases follow me one after another," Kogoro sighs.

"Maybe you attract death, oji-san," states Conan coolly. "Let's go!"

ooOOoo

OK, I am supposed to meet Tsubraya-kun, Kojima-kun, and Yoshida-san today, but here I am with a person who just so happens to be near me when he robs the bank.

"I'll shoot!" the robber tells the police.

"Don't make this harder for us," says Wataru Takaji whose name I learn. "Inspector Megure, what should we do?"

"Maybe we should do what he says," Megure looks down casted.

"Inspector," Sato Miwako starts. "But the girl."

"Yes, yes. Our top priority is the receiving of the girl without any further damage."

_Kudo… Kudo Shinichi would know what to do_ thinks Megure.

I feel water coming from my eyes.

_Geez! Why am I such a cry-baby? I shouldn't be tearing up right now! But then again… This is just normal for a little kid when he or she is being held hostage…_

Oh god. I let tears stream down my face. Ugh. In this life or death situation, should you be crying?

And I let out a burst of whines. "Waaaah! Help! I d-don't want to die!"

I said it! This is so embarrassing, but again I cry at the most little things. I recall my 7th birthday.

_**{Flashback}**_

_My mother brings down the cake and puts four lighted candles on it. I am turning four._

"_Mommy, I am a big girl, now!" I smile._

"_Yes, dear, you are," Mommy smiles back._

"_Is Daddy coming back yet?"_

"_Sweetie…" Mommy gives me a look of sadness in her eyes._

"_Mommy, is he going to come home?" My eyes start to get watery._

"_I don't know," Mommy admits. "But don't…"_

"_Mommy, don't say 'Don't worry, Dear!'" I shout. "Daddy's coming home!"_

"_OK, Dear," Mom cuts a piece of cake and we eat in silence. I can't stand the tension anymore longer. If Daddy isn't here, how can I enjoy my birthday?_

"_Daddy's coming home," I state crying quietly. "Mommy. Daddy's coming home…"_

"_Dear, Daddy's got important work to do… He can't…"_

"_He is, I'll make sure of it! Daddy's coming home! Daddy's coming home! Daddy's coming home! Daddy's coming home again…" My eyes start to grow heavier and I fall slowly to sleep._

I waver out of my memory. I can't die! I have a mission to do! Bring my Daddy back home!

_Bite him!_ A voice in my head says. Bite him? Maybe it will work… Suddenly my eyes get blind by a flash of light. When I open them, the robber is unconscious.

"Wah!" I cry, remembering my promise to my classmates.

"_Hideki-kun, would you like to come with us to the movies?" asked Mitsuhiko. "We can meet up at the library!"_

"_Please, Hide-chan!" Ayumi pleads, smiling. "We want to be friends!"_

"_Friends?"_

"_Yes!" said Genta._

"_I don't…"_

"_Do you know what a friend even is?" inquired Genta, quite rudely._

"_Genta!" scolded Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. "Look you made her cry!"_

"_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok…" I tear up. "I never had anyone come up to me and ask to be my 'friend'… I had a best friend, but she died… And everyone blamed me for her death…"_

"_Hideki-kun! I'm sorry!" said Genta. "I didn't know!"_

"_It's ok. It's ok, Kojima-san," I told him. "I miss my best friend."_

"_Hide-chan, would you mind telling us how your best friend died?" interrogated Ayumi, politely._

"_Sure…" I nodded. "Nova-chan, my best friend, and I were walking home from school together…"_

_~Thirty minutes later~_

"_And then in front of my eyes, she died…"_

"_So sad!"_

"_We'll be friends!"_

"_I'll make sure of it!"_

"_Best friends forever!"_

"_Thank you," I smile for the first time._

I run up to Takaji and Takaji holds me in his arms, trying to comfort me as I cry.

"Wah!"

"Calm down… It's alright," Takaji's voice was calm and soft. "No one's going to hurt you."

"AH! Mouri-san!" exclaims Inspector Megure. "And this kid?"

"Conan Edogawa! I think we met yesterday!" The glasses kid, Conan, says eagerly.

"Thank you for coming, though you didn't need to be here," Megure mumbles to Mouri.

"You are just jealous of my brilliant deduction skills!" Mouri tells him, proudly with pride. He tugs down his tie and takes a glance at the unconscious robber. "And I saved a little girl!"

I roll my eyes. It was that kid who saved me.

"Can you please put me down now?"

"Oh, yes!" Takaji placed me by Conan's side.

"Dad! Conan! What happened?" a girl comes running up to us.

"Ran-neesan, Uncle caught a robber and rescued a girl!"

"Is that right Dad?" Ran Mouri questions.

"That's right!"

"Thank you, oji-san!" I say.

"_Oi, oi,_" I hear Conan mumble.

"Thanks to you," I kiss him on the cheek. I couldn't help it! He was too cute!

"Hide-chan!" a familiar voice calls my name, worried. _Obviously… It's…_

"Hideki-kun!" Mitsuhiko's voice enters. "You never came… What happened?"

"Hideki, are you OK?" asks Genta.

"Yes! 'ou can 'all 'e Sarah!" I smile at them. "'et's be 'riends!"

I forget that we are still at the crime scene.

"Hey hello," Kogoro knocks my head with his hand.

"OW!" I whine. "What?"

"You are not home," he tells me.

"Oi, oi."

"Who saved you? I want to thank him!" Ayumi says.

"Why do ya 'hink it's a him?"

"Well, he's standing behind you, is he?"

"Oh."

"Thank you…"

"Conan Edogawa."

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi lightly kisses him on the cheek. He blushes beet red like before. Mitsuhiko and Genta seem to not approve of this.

"Did you kiss him?" They ask me.

"Uh huh," I blush. "As 'anks for 'aving mah."

"Oh," they grumble.

I spot onii-chan and his girlfriend, Aoko. When they notice the big scene, they notice me.

"Sarah-chan!" Kaito comes up to me, engulfing me into a hug.

"Put the poor girl down!" Aoko-neesan laughs.

"Onii-chan and Aoko-neechan! What were you doing?"

"We were walking back from a date…" Aoko blushes.

"So onii-chan and Aoko-neechan are 'ating 'ter all!"

"Sarah-chan!" Kaito whines.

"Who are these people?" asks Sato.

"Uh. My onii-chan and his 'irl'riend, Aoko-neechan."

"Dating?" Sato asks making Kaito and Aoko both blush.

"I guess that answers it," Ran says, smirking. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too!"

My new friends are talking to Conan.

"So… You saved Sarah-chan yourself?"

"Impressive!"

"Oh! It's 5 o'clock! What do you want for dinner, tonight, Sarah-chan?" Kaito asks.

"I 'ant curry and sushi!"

"You want me or Aoko to cook?"

"Aoko-neechan!"

"Sarah-chan!" Kaito cries. "You hurt me!"

"So 'orry onii-chan! Your 'ooking…"

Aoko laughs.

"Oh yeah, Mom said she left for Paris, Sarah-chan."

"Already?"

"Yeah, she won't be back for a week or two…"

"Alright. Let's go home!"

**YES! ANOTHER CHAPTER UP! THANKS FOR READING!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON… ACTUALLY I DON'T KNOW WHEN…**

**AND AN UPDATE OF MY OC, SARAH, NEXT CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER! SARAH HAS A HABBIT OF REPEATING THINGS. :D**

**BYE BYE!**

_**~Tsubasa Nariko 3 3 3**_


End file.
